goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susa
Susa's Element It's never stated that Susa is a Venus Adept, is it? In fact, I'm pretty sure Uzume says Susa isn't actually really related to her, or sharing the same powers. Perhaps he's not a Venus adept at all, based on the fact that Susano-Oh is a Storm God? Of course, the brown eyes and the brown hair and the green background do much to support Venus, but it's still fan-speculation, no?Marandahir 02:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I think in this case, while yes, it is technically speculation, the burden of proof would be on showing why they aren't Venus adepts, rather than why they are. I mean, it is asserted that Air's rock makes jupiter adepts, so what proof is there that this doesn't hold for venus adepts and Gaia rock? Slax01 02:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) <---Uhhh... [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] (talk) 02:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ^ That proves he's an Adept, but not a Venus Adept Slax01 02:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand, but while I hate basing evidence for storyline canon in gameplay mechanics, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume that he isnt a Mars adept. Seeing, as we all know, that Venus and Mars are the only two that learn it. But Marandahir, you did comment that they do not share the same powers. If I'm not mistaken, Lady Izume is a confirmed Venus adept. I won't argue about this, but I'd say its making mountains out of trivial molehills at best, to assume otherwise.[[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] (talk) 03:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Could there be a difference in the Japanese version? Checking emulation, an old man NPC in Izumo before defeating the Serpent says and thinks gossip that states clearly that Uzume is Susa's elder sibling. Other gossip says that "Izumo's leaders have always possessed certain special powers", and "The power that Lady Uzume and Susa possess comes from their ancestors", as well as the guy at the ring of earth pillars that believes "Either Susa or Kushinada must have moved it when I wasn't looking" when you move it with Move. All of these suggest that their powers are at least the same kind of thing beyond just general Psynergy, or at least are perceived as much by Izumo's citizenry, and it has to be Move Psynergy, usually found on Venus Adepts and even some Mars Adepts, that can align the ring of stones. I hope this helps... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, everyone makes some good points here. While Susa's element is never explicitly stated, most (if not all) of our evidence suggests that he is a Venus Adept. What I'' find interesting is that, here on the wiki, his element is only addressed in the "Adept Template" at the bottom of pages, not in the article itself. Isn't this something that should be mentioned on his page? (Will fix this problem soon) The world's hungriest paperweight 15:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We've only seen Move on Venus and Mars adepts; however, correlation does not imply causation. The very fact that the Psynergy is found on Venus adepts, despite being a Fire Psynergy is a muddling problem here. Also, Erik, I think you're missing the NPC who says they aren't actually related… I don't have the exact translation. I'm not to that point in the Japanese version, but I'll try to confirm the statements when I get there.Marandahir 17:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion at least, the appropriate changes to the article have been made. Noting the discrepancy is the best we can do. We will not have an answer for a while, if ever, so I think turning attention to something a bit more constructive is in order. :Edit Although, I would be interested to see this NPC text.[[User:Caasi|'Caasi''']] (talk) 17:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC)